Dancing With The Guard Dog
by Sushi Earl Trancy
Summary: Serah and Ella are just normal high school students who are obsessed with Anime. However, both of their little high-school lives change when a new student enters their school. Ciel Phantomhive. But, how can anime characters magically be real? Time to investigate the so called "queens guard dog."
1. Reminds Me Of An Anime, chapter 1

**_Reminds me of an anime_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Serah_**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarm clock spatted out crap non-stop. Blinking a few times, I rubbed my eyes from drifting back asleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP! The annoying alarm continued to beep. I raised my hand and slapped the button off "fag..." I insulted the object childishly. A yawn escaped from my mouth as I stretched my arms out. Suddenly the door swung open violently. "Guess what time it is?" My older brother asked as he squatted ridiculously "7:30" I answered. Joseph stuck out his tong "it's summer time summer le eh eh!" He sang out loud. I raised my eyebrows "why are you singing a stupid song from regular show? Also, what in the bloody pancakes does that have to do with anything?" I stated.

Instead of face palming, I face walled since face palming is to mainstream. "First of all! Regular show is not stupid and secondly, that is a valid point but fuck you I'm Obama!" Joseph left the room dramatically. I rolled my eyes as I changed into my school uniform. Finally, I left the house and went off to school. The wind blew my hair while the birds chirped as a sign of a new day. I hummed a lovely tune as the ends of my heal clicked against the sidewalk. 'Animeeeee' Was the only word that echoed in my head. Looking both ways ,I crossed the street and entered inside the school. Ring ring ring! 'Just in time' I thought to myself.

The bell rang as students grabbed their books and went into their home room for attendance. I entered my classroom and sat on my desk as I rested my chin on the back of my hand. called out student names on the attendance "serah Zainy?" The teacher yelled out my name. "Present" I answered back. Mr. smith stood in front of the classroom as some new student entered in the class. His eyes were royal blue and his hair was navy blue. His uniform was neatly worn but something caught my attention... It was an eyepatch that resided at the right side of his eye. "Everyone, this is Ciel Phantomhive the new transfer student. Please welcome him" he smiled At Ciel as he stated where his seat was. Apparently he sat right in front of my desk.

A thought zapped in my mind 'wait a second... Ciel Phantomhive eh?... That reminds me of...' My eyes widened surprised. But that's impossible... How could anime characters be real!? I lifted my head up as my lips quivered slightly while I looked at his back. "Hmmmmmmm he does look like him" I spoke out loud.

**_Later in social studies_**

Everyone was in awe as they starred at Ciel amazed. He stood up in front of the class as he answered countless questions about 18 century's history. Of course, I was the only one that was not impressed. 'Things just get creepier and creepier by the second... I must investigate him! Heh, that reminds me of the anime black butler' I told myself in my head. RING RING RING! The school bell rang loudly "class dismissed!" The social studies teacher stated. Everyone ran to their lockers as students left the school. I grabbed my belongings and spotted Ciel walking down the hallway with his bag. "Nows my chance" I whispered to myself. I stalked him at a distance where he wouldn't notice me "nothing strange so far..." I noted. Ciel left school grounds as he walked towards a limo "what the fa? He owns a limo?" I raised my eyebrows surprised. I glanced at the driver for a brief moment "holy GLOBBIN Jesus... It's Sebastian.." I hid behind a random car biting my nail. Quickly I pulled out my iPhone and texted a friend of mine.

_Ella! Something messed up is happening! -sz_

_What is it? Is it about your period again? -ef_

_Stfu! And no! When da faq did I tell u anythin 'bout meh P? -sz_

_... Idk, don't expect me to remeber everything -ef_

_-_- anyway, come in front of the school! Ur gonna flip when u see this but u might also nose bleed -sz_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk -ef_

_I_ took a couple of snap shots of Ciel and Sebastian as they entered inside the limo. "Serah!? Where are you?!" Ella called out as she looked around.

_I'm hiding behind the black car across the street u mongolian! -sz_

Ella crossed the street and tapped my shoulder "why are you hiding?" She questioned. I covered her mouth with my palm "shhhhhhh, don't talk to loud or they'll see us."

She pushed my hand away and whispered "who will see us?" Ella tilted her head curious. I slang my index finger at the limo "see that limo? Look closely" I whispered. A knot formed between her eyebrows "I can't see who's inside the DAMM limo... The windows are to bloody dark" she whispered back. I pulled out my iPhone and showed her the pictures of Ciel and Sebastian I took. Ella covered her mouth "holy shizzle ma drizzle... Are they actually... For real?" She whispered as she placed her hands against her cheeks. "I'm not sure but... Something's weird is going on... I don't understand how anime characters can just magically be real" I scratched my head confused "nor do I."

Ella placed her fingers at the bridge of her nose "something's definitely up" she peeked a bit at the side of the car glancing at the limo "you don't say."

A thought popped in my head "hmmmmm.. If Ciel and Sebastian are real then... The others must be real to!" I stood up speaking out loud. Luckily, the limo wasn't there anymore. Ella stood up with a weird look on her face "time to investigate the queens guard dog!" She popped out her hip while placing her free hand on her hip. "Library?" I asked "sadly, you guessed right" she replied as a sight escaped from my lips. I swung my backpack on my shoulder while we crossed the street walking towards the library.

_And that's when a spice of fun enters our boring school days._

**_Hello my little wasabi sniffers! How's the first chapter going? Pretty gord right （≧∇≦）_****_I've been reading a few kuroshitsuji fan fics and most of them have a lot of reviews since its written with le so called modern language, if that's how u dericious chickens like to call it. Then I thought to myself 'why not make a fan fic about Sebastian molesting a blanket?' Don't worry I'll be sure to add that in the future chapters. Don't LIE! You want to read something like that and nosebleed u sick minded dirty cheese crackers. Anyway, _****_Go and rape that review button and tell me stuff that I could add in. Who knows, I may put a chapter about Sebastian molesting a blanket. Don't worry my soy sauce lovers! I will add in some lemon to this story._**


	2. Those Girls, And The Library, Chapter 2

**_Those girls, and the library_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Ella_**

A knot formed between my eyebrows as I slammed a book on the table, savaging for information on that so called "guard dog." Shhhhhhh! A stranger hushed me while he placed his index finger on his lips "oh OH! I see! Wanna go? Wanna GO!? Bring it! I'm all ready for some ac-" I wiggled my arms around as I provoked the stranger, until I was interrupted by the librarian. She tapped her heal looking at me with a scary look on her face. "Miss, please keep your voice down. This is a library, not a zoo" the librarian spoke with a hint of irritation in her voice. She turned away as I stuck out my tung childishly and continued to look for useful information on Ciel Phantomhive. I was tapped on the shoulder by Serah, my otaku friend. We've been friends since grade six up until now.

Our friendship all began on a snowy winter day.

**_Flashback _**

**_Ella_**

I slide in the kitchen with my socks as I packed my lunch as quick as possible. My brother Emile handed me my bag pushing me out the door "Oi Ella! Your gonna be late on your first day to your new school!" He pushed me out the door as a smile curved on to his lips. "Have fun" Emile waved goodbye as he closed the door behind him. Finally, I arrived at my new school as I panted from all the running. I wandered around the hallways looking for room 18 "where in the bloody nuggets is room 18 at?" I spoke out loud as I scratched my head slightly stressed. The number 18 caught my attention while I walked towards the classroom "finally."

The ends of my heal clicked against the floor as I entered the classroom hanging my backpack. I stood in front of the room awkwardly while I bit my lip. My new teacher stood by my side as he clapped his hands together getting everyone's attention. "Everyone! This is Ella flimington our new student. Please do your best to welcome her" the teacher introduced me as he pointed where my seat was. I walked up towards my desk and sat in the chair. The girl who sat beside me rested her chin at the back of her palm while her legs were crossed. She turned her attention on me with a smile on her face "names Serah, Serah Zainy. May I ask what your name is?" She intoduced herself formally as she offered me a handshake. 'Is she really asking my name when the friggin teacher just introduced me?' I thought to myself.

I forced a fake smile to curve on to my lips "Ella, Ella Flimington" I answered shaking her hand politely "pleased to meet you." And that's when I knew a strong friendship will develop between I and her, Serah Zainy. That strange girl.

**_End of flashback_**

**_Ella_**

Serah tilted her head "found anything yet?" Serah questioned "aye, here's a document of Ciel phantomhive's profile" I answered handing her the document. Serah blinked surprised "where did you get this document?" She curiously asked. "Women, you really don't give a single damn on where I got this document. So why even ask?" I replied. Serah nodded her head with a funny look on her face "that's a valid point. You sir have earned my Mongolian respect" she patted my back. I chuckled slightly on her comment. Serah opened the document and started to read about his background information.

After a few minutes, Serah threw the document on the table and sat on the chair. She placed her fingers on that bridge of her nose "I already know everything that's on this document There's nothing useful here" a sigh escaped her lips. A smirk splat on my face "my my, how do you know this much about this guy? You must really be a stalker" I teased her. A blush crept on to her cheeks as she opened her mouth ready to protest "me, a s-stalker?! I don't even know where the bloody kid lives!" She snapped back. "Whatever stalker" I continued to joke "in a situation like this, you always chose the horrible times to make ridiculous jokes. Your like Grell Sutcliff but worser" Serah slouched down her seat.

"Please do not compare me with a flamboyant red head like him" I crossed my legs as I acted like a sir. Serah cleared her throat as she changed the subject "anyways, where the heck are we suppose to get more useful information on this kid? And how the pizza pop with a pencil sharpener is he even real?" Serah scratched her head confused. "We could always be his friend and confess we know his secret" I suggested out of the blues. She stood up looking at me "Ella, YOUR A BLOODY GENIUS!." The librarian teacher pointed out the doorway "you had your chances" she kicked us out. "We were just leaving anyways!" I stuck out my tung as I grabbed Serahs hand leaving the library.

We stood at the steps in front of the library. The sun was no longer high above the sky. Instead, it was dark. A smirk curved on to Serahs pink Plumed lips "time to be friends with the Phantomhive kid" she spoke with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Oi, stop calling him a 'kid' he's the same age as us. I don't think he can be considered as a kid any longer... If you know what I'm saying Wink wink nudge nudge" I teased Serah again. A sigh escaped her lips "really, just really. I even have to literally face palm" Serah placed her fingers at the bridge of her nose. We walked down the steps and went on our different ways walking home "see yah tomorrow big booi!" I waved as I turned my back on her walking in a different direction.

**_Serah_**

The ends of my heel clicked against the sidewalk as I walked towards my house. CRASH! My eyes widened as I spun my heel to see where the crash came from. A black limo crashed against a stop sign "holy flying fuck!" I cussed as I ran towards the limo. I pulled on the handle trying to open the car but it wouldn't budge. "shit, I really don't want to do this but.. Screw it!" I smashed my elbow against the window as the glass broke. My arm entered the car as I opened the car the in the inside. A blonde boy laid in the car unconscience. I pulled him out of the car as I fell to my bottom along with him "again, things just keep getting creepier and creepier ever since that Phantomhive kid came" I muttered under my breath. 'So familiar...' I thought to myself as I carried him bride style. "Oi, now I have to carry you home until you wake your ass up" a sigh escaped my breath.

Finally, I arrived in my house as I slammed the door behind me with my back while holding the blonde boy. My brothers eyes widened "who the hell is this guy?! What the bloody hell happened to him?" He extended his arm while pointing out his index finger at the blond. "Car accident" those were the only words I left him with as I walked up the steps to my room. I entered my room as I plopped the blonde on my bed as I fell right on the couch tired. "I'm really lazy so I'm just gonna clean your wounds and wrap them up instead of bringing you to the hospital" I spoke to the "unconscience" blonde boy.

_Yet, I did not even realize who this blonde was. I have brought Alois Trancy into my own home. _

**_Oi! How are you my wasabi sniffers!? Stfu, I already know the answer ψ(｀∇_****_´)ψ_**

**_Anyway, I'm SO （≧∇≦）_****_HAPPY! I just got 4 reviews on the first day I posted the first chapter! I love u flying Mongolians! Oh my globbin Jesus! I'm gonna eat ur face with butter! Be grateful I decided to post a chapter for u dirty cheese crackers over doing my Social studies homework! Oi almost forgot! As I read some of Le reviews, one of you platypuses asked a question. _**XXluvyaforevaXX: I kinda want to know the pairing and what are some of the stories you've read?

**Hohohooo, I'll be glad to answer your question my friend. I'm still thinking about the pairing so ill just keep that "unanswered" don't poop on my shoe and tell me it's chocolate! And what are some stories I've read? Gord question my fluffy muffin. **

**One of my favourite ones is "devils like to dance" Oi! It's really aweeeesome! I'm on chapter 109! The story has like friggin 828 reviews! Flying blarghing! You just gotta love dat crap! One of my favorite parts In the fan fic is when Daniel keeps saying "wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more say no more" if you know what in saying**

**o(****ω´ )o **

**Oi! Don't worry my sick crackers! I'll soon add in the part when Sebastian molests a blanket! Till next time my soy sauce lovers!**


	3. Lingering With The Blonde, Chapter 3

_**Lingering With The Blonde**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Alois_**

My eyes fluttered open from my unconsciousness. I rubbed my eyes from drifting back asleep as I straitened my back from lying down. Blinking a few times, a knot formed between my eyebrows as I scratched my head confused where I was. I shivered slightly looking down realizing my chest was bare and wrapped with bandages. "Thats the last time I'm ever going to steal the limo behind Sebastian's back" I traced the bandages with the ends of my finger tips. I was startled from movement at the couch. A teenage girl fairly my age stretched her arms out as a yawn escaped her lips. She had long silky brown hair that dropped to her waist. Her skin was pale and milky as a porcelain doll and her eyes were plain black.

She batted her eyes open as she noticed my presence "Oi! Your finally awake. I was worried that you might never wake up from the accident a few

Hours ago" she nodded her head relieved. The teenage girl stood up immediately and a welcoming smile curved on to her pink plum lips. Serah tilted her head raising her eyebrow "how did you even crashed into a tree?" She questioned curiously. "None of your concern" I said tediously. She blinked offended and scratched her head embarrassed "oi, where are my manners! Names Serah, Serah Zainy. May I ask what's your name?" She questioned. "Alois Trancy" I answered. Serah's eyes widened as she stepped back "please excuse me for a moment" she excused herself as she left the room closing the door behind her. I jumped off the bed as I unwrapped the bandages "what's her problem?" a sigh escaped my lips. I buttoned up my shirt and slid on my black blazer.

I extended my arm to the door nob as I twisted it open leaving the room. My heal clicked against the floor 'where the bloody hell am I?' I thought to myself irritated. A voice came from a room as I walked to down the hallway. That voice belonged to Sera... Sarah... Serah... Whatever her name is. I placed my ear on the door as I listened. "It's Alois! What the bloody hell am I suppose to do? I can't just tell him 'oh I know everything about you and Ciel or like whoopdy doo you made a contract with a demon!... Figure it myself? Why I ought to slap the hell outta ya!" Serah yelled in the phone talkin to whatever. 'How the hell does she know about my contract?...' I stepped away from the door..

I wandered my eyes looking for the nearest window and jumped out from there. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and texted Ciel

_I got big news to tell u when I get back _

_-at_

_Wat ever -Cp_

I jumped on to the nearest building and continued to leap over countless houses towards the Phantomhive estate. The thought of that girl occurred in my head continuesly. I bit my lip annoyed of the thought. Finally, I arrived in front of the manor and letted myself enter freely as I walked towards Ciel's Office. I pushed the door to his office open and sat in a chair cross legged. Ciel sipped his tea and placed it back on the saucer and gained all his attention on me "what do you want trancy?" He questioned with a straight face. A sigh escaped my mouth "how many times must I tell you Cielo, call me Alois! It's been a century now and I'm even living with you yet you still inform me by my last name" I pouted childishly. Ciel rolled his eyes "fine, what do you want...Alois?."

A smirk curved on to my lips "now wasn't that easy? Anyway, we got a troublemaker on our tail" I spoke casually as if it wasn't an issue.

Ciel leaned in on his desk curious "and who may that troublemaker be?" He questioned as he rested his chin at the back of his palm. "Serah Zainy, it seems that she knows we're not ordinary beings" I folded my arms. Ciel raised an eyebrow surprised "whoever thought that someone like her would know so much"

I walked up to Ciel's desk and whispered in his ear "and what are you going to do? We can't trust that she wont tell anyone and risk our identity. Nor do we have the authority to kill her" I stepped away from him and sat on his desk. He nodded his head "that is a valid point... The only option we have is to blackmail her" Ciel locked his eyes with mine. I raised my eye brows surprised "oh my, such an indecent idea" I commented. "Do you have anything in mind that you'd like to suggest?" Ciel asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. I tilted my head "nope, nothing comes to mind really" I said innocently.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his legs "then don't make such pointless comments."

"Oh my, kinky" I giggled slightly. Ciel rolled his eyes annoyed "why the hell did I even bother to summon you back from hell?" He placed his finger tips on the bridge of his nose. "Maybe because you love me?" I teased him. A blush crept on to his cheeks as he opened his mouth ready to protest "I-I do NOT! Do I have to stab you again?" Ciel turned away flustered. "Your so adorable when your flustered" a girly giggle escaped my lips.

"Alois, **_SHUT UP!" _**

**_Oi! How are you my little wasabi sniffers? Did you like the fan girl service I added in there? It's ok, I feel you bro! We all need to see some erotic stuff once in a while... -cough cough- yaoi._**

**_There's a hint of the pairing in this chapter! Idk, maybe Alois should be bi-sexual. Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more say no more, if you know what I'm saying? My friend is like reading what I'm posting here and she's like flipping that I haven't posted a chapter for 2 days. I'm like "cool your tits!." I've also had to make excuses to get away from her like "yeh... I finished it... I just haven't posted it yet" she's probably gonna beat me up and hit me with a bus after Reading this but... It's totally worth getting hit by a bus! Until the next chapter my sexy soy sauce lovers! Now go rape the review button because its a whore!_**

**_( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_**


	4. Her, And Those Demons, Chapter 4

**_Her, and those demons_**

**_Chapter 4_**

It was a normal day for most students at Vincent Massey. Indeed, this was no ordinary school. The school was filled with youngsters whom parents were actors, singers, and maybe politicians. You could call it a private school. Everything was going normal as the usual until the new Phantomhive kid came. Everyone knew that the boy owned the Funtom company. However, he didn't knew anyone at all despite the fact that everyone knew who he was. Yes, he was the isolated type that didn't like to get involved with other people at all. Although, things were a little different for Serah of course. Ever since the boy came in everything changed for her. She knew his identity and what he and his butler really "were"

Yes, she knew that they were demons, but what she didn't knew was she was going to be blackmailed.

He and Alois thought that was their only option on not getting their identity revealed. Well, at least that's what they thought. Now you may be thinking "how is Alois still alive?"

Lucky for you, I was just going to tell you anyways. Here's a flashback.

**_Alois_**

Endless darkness surrounds me as it grabs my ankle and follows me everywhere. Escaping was simply impossible. I pulled my legs to my chest, sitting there alone. How many decades has it been since I was consumed by Hanah? Maybe a century. Luka no longer stayed by my side anymore. They took him... The angels took him away from me. They said that god gave him another chance... I'm glad he won't suffer in this darkness anymore with me.

So this is how it's like to be engulf by a demon. It's been so long that not even I can remeber why I made a contract with Claude.

Suddenly a pentagram appeared below me. I stood up quickly as my eyes widened "what the fuck?..." Those were the only words I could say after not speaking for decades, pretty rediculous. The pentagram faded into a violet shade of color and everything flashed white.

I fell flat right on my face "ouch!"

Blinking a few times I looked around confused where I was. I then realized someone was in front of me and I slowly looked up to see who it was. My eyes widened surprised. The one whom stood in front of me was Ciel Phantomhive. "How am I... H-here?" I stood up confused as I examined my hands. He looked at me for a brief moment and finally spoke "I summoned you."

I locked my eyes with his in disbelief

"w-why? Don't you hate me!?"

He turned away and sat on his desk "to ask why isn't important, just be glad."

**_End of flashback _**

**_Serah_**

A new student was in our class, and that was The Trancy boy, Alois. His desk was just across from mine.

'Wow, things couldn't get worse! Now I have to deal with the trancy boy, not just Phantomhive now' I thought to myself irratated. The new blonde caused quite a ruckus indeed. He was yelled at countless times by the teachers on his first day of school, he even got himself a name "the dare devil"

"Yo guys! Have you heard about the two new students?" Hannan asked as we sat outside of the school. Her skin was dark brown, similar to the shade of a coconut and her eyes were plain black. She wore a purple hijab along with her school uniform complimented with long black stockings that hid her bare legs from showing. Leyla brushed off her dirty blonde bangs that blocked her royal blue eyes "everyone has heard about those two. They're quite popular if you ask me" she crossed her pale milky legs.

Maria slammed her fists on the table which startled all of us "damm that trancy kid, he stole my lunch money by threatening me with his heals at the ends of his boots!" She bit her pink plumed lips ticked off. We all burst out laughing as we held our stomachs that hurt from all the laughter "haha, wow! That's one _dangerous _way on threatening someone aye" Ella nodded as she wiped a tear from laughing hard. Maria rolled her eyes "but still! He stole my money!." Hannan snapped her fingers at Maria and opened her mouth "no one gives a single damm my friend."

Leyla clapped her hands together getting our attention "Although, Something's a bit odd about those students especially Ciel, I wonder why he wears an eyepatch..." Leyla questioned as she folded her arms. I twirled my hair and looked over at Leyla "he wears the eyepatch because of an accident" a lie escaped my lips. Leyla and the others blinked surprised accept for I and Ella, we really knew why he wore the eyepatch that resided on his right eye. He wore it to cover his Faustian contract.

"Oi look over there, it's the Trancy kid and Phantomhive. They're coming over this way" Maria shot up from her seat as she cocked her index finger at the two teens. We all looked over our shoulders and to see Alois skipping towards us along with Ciel that walked casually. They both stood in front of us and I finally interrupted the silence "hello Phantomhive, Trancy" I addressed them by their last names as I tried to maintain a straight face. "Zainy" Ciel replied with my last name. "Is there something you two need?" I arched an eyebrow. Alois stepped in front of Ciel and leaned close to me "as a matter of fact we do need something, you" Alois giggled slightly. I crossed my legs and locked my eyes with Alois "what business do you two could possibly have with me?" I tilted my head. "Just business, now excuse me ladies but we're just gonna borrow your friend for a long chit chat" Alois grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the group. Ella shot up from her seat and followed us.

After a couple of minutes on being dragged by that brat, he pushed me into and alley and unhanded me. Alois popped out his hip and rested his free hand on it while Ciel folded his arms. I rubbed my wrist that hurted from being pulled by Alois's grip and looked at both of them. "Since we're away from the group you might as well explain What you two want" I snapped at the two teens as I tried to retain my composure. To be honest, I was quite frightened by being in an alley with two _demons, _yet I tried not to show any hints of that featured on my face. His eyes that locked with mine flashed red "Well here's the thing, You know to much about us, we can't trust that you won't go telling everyone around who we really are, now can we" a smirk curved on to Alois's lips.

I backed away from the two and opened my mouth ready to protest "e-even if I did! N-no one would believe me!" My lips quivered slightly. "No one? What about your good friend here?" Ciel looked over at Ella "two people already know our identity, I can't trust a mere human like you" Ciel stepped forward and looked down on me. I was pierced by his sharp words, I couldn't help but feel somewhat vulnerable in this argument. "If you tell a single human that we're demons than _ill _be able to have a taste of your soul" Alois winked but giggled under his breath. My delicate hands clenched into fists

"h-how dare you come here and threaten me! Just because I'm _human _doesn't mean I'm afraid of you! I won't be ordered around by the likes of you demons!" I stepped forward trying to puncture them with my words.

Alois and Ciel blinked surprised. Alois stepped forward and furrowed his brow "I don't think you understand your position here _Serah_, watch what you say! Don't think to highly of yourself. If you don't want to go down a rotten path, I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut and listen" Alois shot me a nasty look. "You son of a B-" I was going to throw a punch at Alois but someone stopped me. I looked back over my right shoulder and it was Ella who stopped me. She was grabbing my wrist and finally unhanded me. "Don't do anything stupid Serah, remember we're dealing with demons" she looked at me with a serious look. This was my first time seeing Ella act this way. I nodded my head and looked back at Ciel and Alois "fine, but on one condition" I pointed out a finger. "And what may that be?" Ciel raised his brow "serve me" a smirk curved in to my lips.

_One for me and zero for the demons._

_**Oi! Hello my wasabi sniffers! Pretty interesting shiet there right! Alois is getting pretty serious for a mongolian blonde aye! I've noticed Ciel didn't get to speak much in this chapter but FACK him! He Loner! Nah jk, why would I leave my British whore out? Yeh, he's my bitch! So as Alois! That's right! Y'all Mongolians are just JELLY! Now gtfo! Actually don't leave me xD**_

_**I've decided at every end of a chapter ill be posting some Mongolian stuff about each character ok! **_

**_Ella Flimington_**

Age: 15

Height: 5'2"

Birthday: may 29

Favourite show: I just watch anime... And hentai! Nah... I'm not sick minded, i just wanted you to get those dirty thoughts in your head.

Favourite colour: Blue

Favourite song: 'treasure' by Bruno mars

**_OTHER:_**

Swag swag swag swag swag! SOMETHING. WE. ASIANS. GOT.

NUFF said

Ella wtf is this shiet? Remove it! Or I'll BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU! YOUR RUINING THE STORY!


End file.
